rebinding
by itachi's-worst-nightmare
Summary: Sakura and Itachi are now part of AKATUKI! So are thier kids. Ryouko Uchiha must return to his parents' birth place. What awaits him? Home? Family? Or even... LOVE? "NANI?" Read and Review SUPER Please! Sequel to The Binding.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around me. The forest was once again green with life and bright with the daylight. Birds chirped and dust turned in the wind. It was a normal sand sliced threw the clay bird that Deidara had sent at me. I smiled.

"You've gotten stronger, Uchiha," the blond grunted.

"Hn. Father and I trained while you were on your extended mission."

He smirked," I've been working on a new technic too, Ryouko."

A million little birds flew around me and their wings sliced my skin. The sands slapped each one of them away at my command, but the wings had some kind of poison on them, and it slowed me down. Deidara laughed.

"Alright, boys, that's enough," my mother said from the back door with a glass of something in her hands.

She walked over to me and gave me the drink.

"Drink it all."

As I drank the antidote to the poison, I examined my mother. She was 25 years old and had been with the Akatsuki since she was 12. You'd never guess she was my mother, because she looked younger then she was. 21, maybe22. Her pink hair was pulled up in a bum with a few strands pushed behind her ears. Her green eyes were still bright with young most mothers didn't have.

I handed her the glass back and she smiled.

"Go wash up before dinner. Your father wants to talk to you."

"Yes, ma'am," I said as I walked to mt bathroom.

I washed my hands and face as my mother had told me and wondered what my father had to say. I hadn't seen him in almost a week as he'd been on a special mission with Leader. He'd returned early this morning and had gone to sleep as soon as he was out of the shower. I sighed and went to help my mother and my baby sisters with setting the table.

The pink haired Faye had been born only six years ago, not long after my parent's first anniversary. Why they waited until after they here married to have sex again, I would never know. Faye's black eyes looked up at me. She smiled.

"Good evening, big brother."

I smiled and picked her up.

"How is my favorite little sister?"

She giggled," I'm your only little sister."

"Not for long," father said as he entered the room.

"Hu?" she asked.

"Your mother is having another baby, isn't that right?"

Sakura smiled," yes, but I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet. By I hope it's a boy."

A black head of hair came around the corner.

"Is it dinner time yet, Mama?" Nana asked, then yawned.

(A/N: Nana is adopted.)

"In a minute."

"Mommy's having another baby!" Faye squealed.

"What?" she asked.

Mother picked up the youngest of her children and smiled.

"Let's go get you cleaned up for dinner."

"How was your mission?" Mother asked Father.

He sighed and set his fork down.

"Leader called a meeting of the base captains. We agreed that it's time for Ryouko to go to the ninja academy and become an official ninja," Father announced.


	2. Chapter 2

I was shocked. I'd already become an anbu leveled ninja by Akatsuki's standards.

"But Father-"

"We agreed that he should go to Konaha."

The table was silent.

"No," my mother said.

"He doesn't have a choice-"

"Itachi, I said no. He's not going. Not to Konaha or any other village," Mother interrupted Father.

Father sighed, getting irritated.

"Sakura-"

"NO!"

Before I knew it, Mother was against the wall and Father's arm was across her chest, holding her there.

"He's going, Sakura, and that's the end of the discussion where you are concerned."

I couldn't believe it. Father had never acted like that towards our mother. She sobbed and he let her go. She put her head on his shoulder and he held her there. I looked down only to see Faye and Nana with their heads in my lap. I picked them up and let them wrap their arms around my neck. Faye was shaking. Mom and Dad looked over at us and Dad sighed, leaving the room. Faye ran to our mother with Nana close behind her.

"Mommy!" they both yelled.

"Everything's okay, girls."

She picked the girls up and kissed their foreheads.

"Why did Daddy hurt you?" asked little Faye.

"I'm not hurt," she told Faye," and you're too little to understand."

"I didn't like it," Nana said.

"I didn't either, Baby Girl."

"Why is Daddy mad?"

"It's hard to explain. Your brother has to go away for a long time and I don't want him to go."

"I don't either! Why does he have to go!" Faye squealed.

"So he can become a ninja."

"But he's already a ninja," they argued.

"No, he's not. That's why he has to go."

Faye looked at me. I sighed and went to find Father. I found him outside with a cigarette in his mouth.

"If Mother sees you smoking that, you're in for it."

"I already am, Son."

There was a long pause before either of us spoke.

"When do I leave?"

"Tonight."

There was another pause, this one twice as long.

"Mother doesn't know, does she?"

Father shook his head, "no."

I sighed,"alright. Do you have a mission scroll for me?"

"I'll give it to you tonight at midnight right here. Have your non-Akatsuki cloths packed in your bag and have your weapons pouches and your guards on. Make sure to also not pack any pictures or Uchiha memorabilia," he specified.

"I'm going to the village where you and mother grew up, aren't I?"

After a moment he replied.

"Yes. And before you leave, I want to tell you something that you aren't going to like. I don't like it, but it makes me feel no different towards you as my son."

"What?"

"... I'm not your biological father. Your mother was raped by my father, and you were conceived."

My eyes widened. Was he saying I was actually his brother? He nodded at my unspoken question.

"Ryou, I will always see you as my son, that will never change. I just wanted you to know before you find out from someone in Konaha."

I nodded. He smiled, a rare thing, then said," Ryou, if ever you need help, do not be afraid to use the human summoning jutsu your mother taught you."

I nodded.

I was shocked. I'd already become an anbu leveled ninja by Akatsuki's standards.

"But Father-"

"We agreed that he should go to Konaha."

The table was silent.

"No," my mother said.

"He doesn't have a choice-"

"Itachi, I said no. He's not going. Not to Konaha or any other village," Mother interrupted Father.

Father sighed, getting irritated.

"Sakura-"

"NO!"

Before I knew it, Mother was against the wall and Father's arm was across her chest, holding her there.

"He's going, Sakura, and that's the end of the discussion where you are concerned."

I couldn't believe it.

Father had never acted like that towards our sobbed and he let her go. She put her head on his shoulder and he held her there. I looked down only to see Faye and Nana with their heads in my lap. I picked them up and let them wrap their arms around my neck. Faye was shaking. Mom and Dad looked over at us and Dad sighed, leaving the room. Faye ran to our mother with Nana close behind her.

"Mommy!" they both yelled.

"Everything's okay, girls."

She picked the girls up and kissed their foreheads.

"Why did Daddy hurt you?" asked little Faye.

"I'm not hurt," she told Faye," and you're too little to understand."

"I didn't like it," Nana said.

"I didn't either, Baby Girl."

"Why is Daddy mad?"

"It's hard to explain. Your brother has to go away for a long time and I don't want him to go."

"I don't either! Why does he have to go!" Faye squealed.

"So he can become a ninja."

"But he's already a ninja," they argued

."No, he's not. That's why he has to go."

Faye looked at me. I sighed and went to find Father. I found him outside with a cigarette in his mouth.

"If Mother sees you smoking that, you're in for it."

"I already am, Son."

There was a long pause before either of us spoke.

"When do I leave?"

"Tonight."

There was another pause, this one twice as long.

"Mother doesn't know, does she?"

Father shook his head, "no."

I sighed,"alright. Do you have a mission scroll for me?"

"I'll give it to you tonight at midnight right here. Have your non-Akatsuki cloths packed in your bag and have your weapons pouches and your guards on. Make sure to also not pack any pictures or Uchiha memorabilia," he specified.

"I'm going to the village where you and mother grew up, aren't I?"

After a moment he replied."Yes. And before you leave, I want to tell you something that you aren't going to like. I don't like it, but it makes me feel no different towards you as my son."

"What?"

"... I'm not your biological father. Your mother was raped by my father, and you were conceived."

My eyes widened. Was he saying I was actually his brother? He nodded at my unspoken question

."Ryou, I will always see you as my son, that will never change. I just wanted you to know before you find out from someone in Konaha."

I nodded.

He smiled, a rare thing, then said," Ryou, if ever you need help, do not be afraid to use the human summoning jutsu your mother taught you."

I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryouko,

Kisame and Deidara will go after you. Kisame must take near all of your chakra by the time you arrive near Konaha. When you get close, let him give the final blow to knock you out. Anbu will find you and take you to the hospital. Remember to tell them all you know id=s that your name is Ryou. Use your sharingun only in emergencies.

We Love You,

Your Akatsuki Family

_Ryouko,_

_Kisame and Deidara will go after you. Kisame must take near all of your chakra by the time you arrive near Konaha. When you get close, let him give the final blow to knock you out. Anbu will find you and take you to the hospital. Remember to tell them all you know id=s that your name is Ryou. Use your sharingun only in emergencies._

_We Love You,_

_ Your Akatsuki Family_


	4. Chapter 4

Ryouko,11

Faye, 5

Nana, 3

I ran and ran.

"Come back here, you brat!" Kisame yelled.

I tripped. I could sense the Anbu closing in. Kisame swung his sword over my head and I fainted.

I woke with a blond woman with a diamond on her forehead sitting next to me.

"Hey, Kid, you awake?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah... where am I?" I answered and asked.

"Konaha Hospital. Anbu found you in the forest. What's your name?"

"Uh... Ryou..."

"What's your last name, Ryou?" she nearly demanded.

"I... I don't know... it's funny, I know it, but... I don't...."

She sighed," well that's just peachy. Do you know what village you belong to?"

"No... but I know I was coming here...,"I waited.

I was trying to give her a hint without giving myself away. Her eyes narrowed, then she sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped. Shizune!"

A dark haired woman stepped into the room.

"Yes, milady Hokage?" the younger woman with the pig asked.

"Tell Uchiha I have a mission for him."

I mentally gulped. Uchiha? There were Uchihas alive?

"Milady, Sasuke hasn't exactly been known as nice, shouldn't you have Hinata or Neji or even Naruto watch-"

"Go tell Uchiha to get his ass over here or I'm taking his position away!" she rudely interupted.

"Y-yes, Milady!"

The hokage sighed and looked at me.

"Don't worry. Sasuke Uchiha isn't as bad as he seems. He's been distant from everyone since his family died."

"Hu?"

A little before you were probably born, Konaha was attacked and every single Uchiha except Sasuke was killed, even his sister-in-law and her unborn child."

"Oh. That sucks," I mumbled.

"Yeah. His sister-in-law was his best friend and his teammate. From what I heard, she wasn't too bad looking either," she small-talked.

"Hm."

"Ah, here's the Uchiha now! Sasuke, thanks for coming."

I looked at the red eyed man and saw my father. If his hair was longer and he had my father's scars...

"Uchiha, this is Ryou. I'm putting him in your care."

"How long?" the emo guy asked.

"Indefinently. Look at him as your little brother."

He snorted," yeah, I'll pretend he's Sakura's kid."

I bit my tongue. I wonder what he'd think if he knew he was exactly right.

"Have him put into the academy. See if you can help him train enough to graduate with the next group. We found kuni and throwing stars along with an Uchiha styled katana in his bag, so he may have some training experience locked up in that mind of his."

"Uchiha styled?" the Uchiha asked.

"They used to be sold when you were a kid to anbu from different countries. They were hard to use correctly and-"

"I know about our katanas. I use one myself. But I dought this kid could even cut a twig with one."

I smirked my father's smirk. I could definently use my katana.

"Well, well, looks like you two might get along. Here, kid. Why don't you let Sasuke show you around town?" the Hokage suggested.

I took my pack from the woman and walked out of the hospital with the other Uchiha.

"So, how'd you get a hold of an Uchiha Styled katana?" he asked after we left the hospital.

"I don't remember. I know I can use it, though."

He smirked," then our first stop is the Uchiha training grounds."

I took out my katana and he attacked. I dodged and tossed a kuni right in front of his face.

He smirked.

"Not bad."

I gathered chakra in the handle, but not the blade. That was the trick to the Uchiha katana. The blade was heavier then the handle, causing it to be off balance, therefor, if you in forced the handle with chakra, is evened it out. It also helps you keep a better grip on your sword. Sasuke smiled.

"You know the trick."

I nodded and attacked. He was almost too slow in reacting. He turned to elbow me in the back, and I turned with him, elbowing him in the side as I passed him. He bent over and I kicked him in the stomach. He flew into a tree.

I straitened up and he smiled," not bad at all. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were an Uchiha."

I smirked.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat."

Ryouko,11Faye, 5Nana, 3

I ran and ran."Come back here, you brat!" Kisame yelled.I tripped. I could sense the Anbu closing in. Kisame swung his sword over my head and I fainted.

I woke with a blond woman with a diamond on her forehead sitting next to me.

"Hey, Kid, you awake?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah... where am I?" I answered and asked.

"Konaha Hospital. Anbu found you in the forest. What's your name?"

"Uh... Ryou..."

"What's your last name, Ryou?" she nearly demanded.

"I... I don't know... it's funny, I know it, but... I don't...."

She sighed," well that's just peachy. Do you know what village you belong to?"

"No... but I know I was coming here...,"I waited.

I was trying to give her a hint without giving myself eyes narrowed, then she sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped. Shizune!"

A dark haired woman stepped into the room.

"Yes, milady Hokage?" the younger woman with the pig asked.

"Tell Uchiha I have a mission for him."

I mentally gulped. Uchiha? There were Uchihas alive?

"Milady, Sasuke hasn't exactly been known as nice, shouldn't you have Hinata or Neji or even Naruto watch-"

"Go tell Uchiha to get his ass over here or I'm taking his position away!" she rudely interupted.

"Y-yes, Milady!"T

he hokage sighed and looked at me.

"Don't worry. Sasuke Uchiha isn't as bad as he seems. He's been distant from everyone since his family died."

"Hu?"

"A little before you were probably born, Konaha was attacked and every single Uchiha except Sasuke was killed, even his sister-in-law and her unborn child."

"Oh. That sucks," I mumbled.

"Yeah. His sister-in-law was his best friend and his teammate. From what I heard, she wasn't too bad looking either," she small-talked.

"Hm."

"Ah, here's the Uchiha now! Sasuke, thanks for coming."

I looked at the red eyed man and saw my father. If his hair was longer and he had my father's scars...

"Uchiha, this is Ryou. I'm putting him in your care."

"How long?" the emo guy asked.

"Indefinently. Look at him as your little brother."

He snorted," yeah, I'll pretend he's Sakura's kid."

I bit my tongue. I wonder what he'd think if he knew he was exactly right.

"Have him put into the academy. See if you can help him train enough to graduate with the next group. We found kuni and throwing stars along with an Uchiha styled katana in his bag, so he may have some training experience locked up in that mind of his."

"Uchiha styled?" the Uchiha asked.

"They used to be sold when you were a kid to anbu from different countries. They were hard to use correctly and-"

"I know about our katanas. I use one myself. But I dought this kid could even cut a twig with one."

I smirked my father's smirk. I could definently use my katana.

"Well, well, looks like you two might get along. Here, kid. Why don't you let Sasuke show you around town?" the Hokage suggested.

I took my pack from the woman and walked out of the hospital with the other Uchiha.

"So, how'd you get a hold of an Uchiha Styled katana?" he asked after we left the hospital.

"I don't remember. I know I can use it, though."

He smirked," then our first stop is the Uchiha training grounds."

I took out my katana and he attacked. I dodged and tossed a kuni right in front of his smirked.

"Not bad."

I gathered chakra in the handle, but not the blade. That was the trick to the Uchiha katana. The blade was heavier then the handle, causing it to be off balance, therefor, if you in forced the handle with chakra, is evened it out. It also helps you keep a better grip on your sword. Sasuke smiled.

"You know the trick."

I nodded and attacked. He was almost too slow in reacting. He turned to elbow me in the back, and I turned with him, elbowing him in the side as I passed him. He bent over and I kicked him in the stomach. He flew into a tree.

I straitened up and he smiled," not bad at all. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were an Uchiha."

I smirked.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," he said.

Little did either of us know that our brother was watching us from the safety of the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

I was with Sasuke for six months before I was put on a gennin team. We were on a mission to mist to deliver a scroll, which I knew for a fact the Akatsuki wanted, when we were attacked by Kisame and my father. Shikamaru-sensei gasped.

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Hn."

He attacked my sensei and Shika-sensei dodged. I got in front of my other two team members, Hyuuga Nana and Aburami Chishka.

"You two protect the scroll!" I told them, pulling out my katana, my trademark.

I knew I'd need my eyes to fight Kisame. He smirked, knowing I'd blow half my cover while giving him a good fight. He attacked and I countered.

The battle between Kisame and my father lasted only 45 short minutes before my father had to retreat.

'His eyes must be getting worse,' I told myself.

My sensei had seen my eyes and now approached me about them.

"Ryou, about your sharingun..."

"My mother was half Uchiha. She left home young and grew up in mist. I was just lucky that I was able to gain it myself," I quickly explained.

He glared,"so, you've regained some of your memories?"

I shook my head, "no, I only know that to be true."

He knew I was lying, but left it at that. I'd have to watch my movements carefully from now on, for I knew he'd be around every corner, watching me.

I was walking down the ally to the Uchiha compound when Dad and Kisame appeared.

"Itachi, what are you doing here? I thought I-"

"It's time to abort the mission. We have what we need now," he interupted.

I instantly figure it out.

"What mission?"

He smirked and they both poofed. Shikamaru-sensei appeared.

"Give it up, Kid. I'm not as dumb as you might think I am. You knew them, and Itachi didn't use his normal techniques on you. It's obvious to the trained eye that you are Akatsuki."

"Sensei, why would you have any reason to think I was an S-class criminal?"

He smirked, "gennin don't know what Akatsuki is, little alone what they're an S-class organization."

I swore to myself. Of course, this meant my mission was over. I reached for my scroll and he held it up.

"I don't know what this is, but I have a feeling you need it to escape," he explained.

I glared at him and turned on my sharigun full power. I bit my thumb and summoned Kisame, who was my animal summon( he's a Shark! LOL!).

"Hey, kid, you in a bind?"

"He has the scroll," I explained.

Kisame looked at the Konaha shinobi.

'Well, damn, Sakura isn't going to like this. Sorry, kid, but this is getting out of-"

"Did you say Sakura? She's alive?" Sasuke said, for he had hidden in the shadows.

I glared at him.

"Yes, she is," I informed him.

Kisame attacked Shikamaru and I kept eye contact with my biological brother.

"Who are you, Kid?" he demanded.

"Ryouko Uchiha, eldest son of Sakura and Fugaku Uchiha. You had it right on the nose that day at the hospital, hu, Brother?"

He swore and attacked. I dodged and defended, knowing if I tried to go offensive, I'd be gone in a heartbeat. He landed a good blow that had me doubled over.

"Dad," I whispered.

He kicked me in the chest and I coughed up blood. My lungs were going to start failing any second now.

"RYOUKO!" my mother's voice yelled.

I looked up to see her starring in disbelief.

"Mom, get out of here- cough cough."

Sasuke was pinned to the wall by my father's hand. He looked to me.

"Ryouko, get out of here!"

"I.. I... "

Blood spewed out of my mouth. He swore and tossed his brother away from the fight and us. Mom and Dad both came to my. Mom began healing, then stopped.

"It... it's blocked! I can't do anything! Itachi, I can't do anything!"

I closed my eyes and pictured my little brother and sister, and the baby inside my mother now.

"Faye... Nana..."

"They're with Deidara. Rest, Ryou. Don't think about anything, just rest."

"Mom... Dad... love you..."

"We know, Son."

I closed my eyes for the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

IPOV

I looked down at my son, my brother, and I couldn't do anything. All I could do was watch him gurgle his last breaths. It was my fault. I'd made him do the mission, even though we all knew he wasn't ready to face Sasuke yet. I wrapped my arms around my wife.

"I can't do anything!" she cried.

"I know, Sakura. Oh, Kami, I know."

I stood up and looked at my other brother.

"You will pay for this."

He smirked," no, Itachi, you will. For killing our clan!"

"I destroyed the corruption that was our clan! You selfish brat!"

I picked up my son's katana, my katana. It clashed with Sasuke's, our father's. He smirked.

"And now I've killed your family. Well, almost. As soon as I take care of you and the brat inside Sakura, everything will be just peachy!"

I looked over my shoulder and almost gasped in surprise. The Hokage herself had shown up and was healing my son. It took a while, but Sasuke fell. I ran to my son.

"He'll be fine in the morning," she promised.

"Thank you, hokage-sama," Sakura sighed in relief.

Tsunadae nodded and went to help Shikamaru. I picked up my son and yelled to my partner.

"Kisame! Let's go."

Ryouko, 16

Faye, 10

Nana, 8

Kiesha, 4

Tanu, 4 months old

I looked around from the roof top. Konaha really hadn't changed in five years. I heard the laughter of a teenaged girl and couldn't believe what I saw. Hyuuga Narah had really grown into herself. Her flat chest had bulged out, her hips had widened, and she'd gained just enough weight to be pleasantly chubby. Her baby face hadn't changed at all, though. She still didn't have dimples and that almost not noticeable mole on her cheek was still there. Her white eyes still shone and her smile-

"Ryouko, mission, focus." my father reminded me, pulling on his anbu mask.

I nodded. She was our objective: capture Hyuuga Narah, the niece of the kyubbi vessel. I put on my mask as well as we began following her.

NPOV

"Go on, guys, I'll walk myself home."

"You sure?" my sister asked,' I'll go with you."

"No, you have fun. I'll be okay. What's the worst that could happen? Do you think Akatsuki's going to show up when there are more Anbu on duty then any other day in the year?" I joked.

My sister sighed and I waved.

"Catch you later!"

I had only walked a block when I came upon two anbu.

"Miss, that road it blocked: there was an accident. May we walk you around the restricted area?" a young voice asked.

I nodded, "sure, okay."

We had to go through the Uchiha District to get around. Suddenly, one of the anbu disappeared and something hit my neck. I fell into the younger one's waiting arms.

I woke to a cold cloth being placed on my head.

"Ouch.'

"I'm sorry about that, but it was the only way to get you out of the village without witnesses seeing or you throwing a tantrum."

I looked up and saw the familiar face.

"Ryou?"

I hugged him.

"Sensei told us you were dead-"

Then his words sank in.

"Where am I!? What am I doing here!? Why are YOU here!?"

He sighed," I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to give out mission information to captives.'

"Captives, what are-"

Then I saw everything. The room was a bedroom with one window that was locked with chakra, two doors, an opened dresser, a desk, and a king sized bed, which I was on.

Not to mention I was chained to the bedpost by my left ankle.

I was his captive. We were in some enemy village, and Ryou was the enemy. He hadn't died five years ago.

He'd betrayed Konaha.


	7. Chapter 7

"You bastard! You fucjing bastard! I hope you die! Traitor!"

He sighed and stood as I finished my ranting.

"I will bring you some food. I expect you to eat it. It would not do me good for you to starve to death wiithin the next three months."

'Three months,' I told myself, 'he said three months...'

I gulped and asked.

"W-what happens in three months?"

He gave me a board look and turned to the door.

"If the Kyuubi container has now handed himself over one of two things will happen. One, you will die, which would be very unfortunant, or two, you will become part of my next solo mission."

I gulped again and didn't asked what the solo mission was. I really didn't think I wanted to know.

A little while later a small pink haired girl came in with a tray of food. It looked edible, but a took a long look at it just in case.

"Just eat it. I promise it's not poisoned. Mommy said you were too important to let die."

I looked at the little girl as if she were crazy. Her mother, a rougue ninja no dought, was worth trusting. I nearly scoffed before taking a bite. She smirked and left the room, not forgetting to relock the door on her way out.

When I had finished eating I looked around the room again. Nothing was laying out except a small box that looked like a jewelry box on the desk. I stood up and walked over to it. There was a symbol that was somewhat familliar on it. I quickly remembered that the Haruno clan was represented by that symbol. I opened it and saw on the top a picture. There was a pink haired little girl sitting between two dark haired boys, one about her age and one older who had scars on his face. They all looked so happy.

"That's my parents and my uncle," Ryou said from behind me.

I gasped. I hadn't heard him come in.

"Ryou... where are we?"

"You know I'm not allowed to give out that information to you," he said with a frown.

"No, I mean, what nation are you with now?"

He chuckled, "dear Narah, are you really so nieve?"

He picked up something black and threw it at me. I spread it between my hands and gasped, tossing it on the floor.

He laughed.

"A-Akatsuki..."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so far I haven't gotten ONE review in this so until I get some feedback I'm gunna be dropping this. I may decide to rewrite it later, depending on how bored I get.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the three people who DID review. It means a lot to me that I got even a single review! Enjoy the rest of the story!'

I glarred at the door, waiting for the traitor to return from his mission. He'd left three days ago and his sister had said that he would be returning today. Not that I cared, ya know?

_Oh please, you not only care about him, you LOVE him!_

Shut up!

My inner chuckled and I sighed. Like I could hide it from myself! I DID care. It didn't matter that he was Akatsuki, he'd been born into it. Just like I couldn't help that my uncle was the Hokage and the Kyubbi container.

And not only did I care...

I loved him.

The door opened and I was glarring, until I saw who was coming through the door with Ryou cradled in his arms dellicately.

"W-what happened?"

Itachi only set him down on the bed and tucked his bandaged body ever so gently into the bed before turning around and leaving. I sat next to him and looked down at his tattered form and gently brushed his bangs out of his face. I gasped when I felt the heat radiating from his face.

"Oh, Ryou-kun... what happened to you?"

I walked over to the small table that always had a pitcher on it and took that to the bathroom to fill so that I could cool down his body.

The next three days were the worst of my life. Ryou was steadily getting worse and even his mother's healing wasn't doing much good. If I had completed my apprenticeship under Lady Tsunadae I might have been able to help him more. By the fourth day he was near death. His breathing was so labored that he'd started turning blue.

"Kami, please help me. Let there be something I could do! If only I had access to a library and some wild herbs..."

"Do you think that would help?" a small voice I'd never heard before asked.

I turned around and saw a green-eyed, black-haired boy standing in thedarkest corner of the room.

"I hope it could. It couldn't make him worse."

After a moment, he put his hands together and they began to glow. The wall next to him opened the a library. I quickly looked for a medical guide while asking him some questions.

"Do you know why he is so sick?"

"Leader sent him on a mission and he was poisoned. Mama said that there was nothing she could do. She's really scared but Daddy won't let her go near him. She's already weak enough as it is from that leach."

I didn't ask what the leach was but looked in the medical guide for poisons.

"Do you know what kind?"

"Uncle Deidara said it was just like Sasori's poison."

"Where is Sasori?"

"He just got back from a mission."

"I need his antidote."

"It's soo late now. It's a slow-working antidote and the poison is too far-"

"Do you want me to save Ryou or not?"

He nodded and ran out the door. A minute later he arrived back and I asked for a few select herbs.

"I can look in my mother's garden for them."

"Hurry."

He returned not long after with the things I needed and I mixed it until I was sure it was ready. I consentrated my chakra into my salve-covered palms and spread it throughout his bloodstream, praying to Kami that it wouldn't be too late.

All I had left to do was wait.


	10. Chapter 10

The next week I administered the medicine twice a day until he finally work up. He smiled.

"I would have though you'd have killed me by now."

"Idiot," I murmured.

He chuckled, then winced.

"Ouch."

"Stay still. You're still very weak. I'll tell Kiesha that you woke for a minute when he comes to check on you. Rest now, Ryou-kun."

His eyes shut and he murmured before falling asleep," Ryou-kun? Hm. That sounds like you don't quite hate me anymore..."

"You silly Akatsuki... I could never hate you..."

I kissed his forehead before sighing and lying down to get some sleep for the first time in nearly two weeks.

When I woke someone was gently brushing my hair away from my face. I opened my eyes and Ryou smiled at me. I smiled back as I sat up.

"Feal better?"

"Yeah," he said cheerfully," I was able to eat some soup that Faye brought me."

I smiled at him.

"I'm glad."

He smirked with a knowing/cocky grin and I glarred at him.

"This doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you. How could you lie to me! I thought we were friends! Comrads! Teammates!"

He sighed," Narah, look, it was a mission. I couldn't risk telling you and you blabbing to someone! This is who I am and who I will always be. And if your uncle doesn't hurry to meet our demands you are going to have to get used to it!"

I glarred deeper at him.

"Why? You think you can keep me here?"

"Yeah."

"Then do it. Do it right now and get it over with! Because he won't come! HE above ANYONE understands that if it costs my life then it's worth it to protect the village."

Ryou smirked and leaned closer to me, his face shadowed with such darkness that at that moment I felt he was capable of the most unspeakable deeds.

"You don't mean that, Love."

I shivered and lied," I... I do!"

He chuckled and breathed on my neck, grasping my arms at the elbows.

"You're lying, Dearest."

"Am n-not! Do it! Do whatever it is you think you can do to keep me here."

And he kissed me. Full-blown, on the lips, smooched. I gasped and his tongue touched the back of my throat. He sighed/moaned.

I shivered and stuttered," th-that's not going to w-work..."

He smirked," that's not even the beginning, Hun."

Oh Kami...


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke I was unchained and Ryou was no where to be found. I'd cried myself to sleep silently long after he'd fallen asleep himself. I'd prayed that in some way I could take away that morning, but it was no use. I knew that he'd used the conception jutsu that was traditional for both the Uchiha and the Hyugga families to use in the head families when trying to conceive an heir. He'd been right when he said that would keep me there. There was no way I could return to the village and carry the bastard Hyugga-Uchiha mix. Not only would I be persecuted, but so would the baby. The only thing I could do now was wait until it was born and run.

I hated myself for even considering it, but what other options did I have? It's not like I could stay there with murderers and criminals. There's no telling what those people were capable of.

Days passed and no one said anything about Ryou. Days turned to weeks, and weeks into a month, when a furious little girl with maroon hair came running into the room.

"It's all your fault!"

Her little fists hit my legs and it didn't hurt.

"It's your fault, you... you... bitch!"

"Faye!" her mother yelled.

"It's your fault they have my brother!"

"Who has your brother?" I asked frantically.

"Konoha, and if we don't give you to them they're going to publically execute him!"

My heart twisted. When had the friendly adoration I felt for him become more? Why did my stomach ache at the child's words.

"When?"

"Tomorrow at noon," Itachi said from the doorway," and we aren't giving you up."


	12. Chapter 12

I pulled on his extra ninja gear and took the Akatsuki cloak from Sakura's hands. It's not like I could go home, I was pregnant with his child now for sure, as I'd missed my period, which I NEVER did. And I couldn't let him die, Faye and her family would hate me forever if I let him die, as I would hate myself too.

So Itachi, Kisame, and I were going on a recovery mission. It was my initiation mission too.

We got to Konoha at 11:59. We ran to the spot in front of the Hokage Tower and saw an ANBU member with a katana ready to kill. Kisame pushed him away and Itachi sent the other ANBU away as I cut the ropes binding him. He looked at me in surprise.

"Narah."

"You didn't think I'd let you die, did you, Honey?" I teased.

He smirked as I cut his leg bindings and he stood. My father looked completely shocked, not because I was with the Akatsuki, but because he could see the small chakra inside me. I smiled sadly at him and put a finger to my lips.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed to him and Ryou grabbed my hand as we took off with his father and uncle right behind us. My mother was in tears and I felt so guilty. My mother had just lost her only child and her little girl and she knew it was voluntary. I was now officially a missing ninja. I thought back to when I made the decision.

**Flashback**

"What do you MEAN you aren't giving me up! You have to go get Ryou!"

Itachi gritted his teeth and held back the mad little boy.

"You think this isn't a hard decision? He's my son, but he's also an Akatsuki. We can't just hand you over because someone threatens his life. That would show weakness and the Akatsuki has NO WEAKNESS."

"Then we have to go save him! There's no way we can leave him there!"

"Pien has already ordered us not to make a move."

"Well, I'M not Akatsuki, and i'm not going to let him die."

"We just said you aren't going back to Konoha."

"I'll come back, I just want to get Ryou out of there! They're going to KILL him!"

Itachi nodded.

"I'll give you a ten minute headstart. I'll report to Leader and Kisame and I will be right behind you."

**End Flashback**

Ryou sat on the bed next to me and sighed.

"So, you decided to join?"

I shrugged,"not technically. That's not until tomorrow. Is that a problem for you?"

"Hu? No, it's just... I thought you hated us. Hated me."

"I told you, I could never hate you. I am... scared, a little. I mean, this is AKATSUKI, for crying out loud! I'm no were near strong enough to even be considered Akatsuki material!"

He sighed again and pulled me against him.

"No one here will hurt you. Kisame and Deidara and Pein are like uncles to me, in a weird sort of way. And Madara wouldn't DARE to touch you, especially now that you're..."

"Pregnant? With your kid?"

He shook his head.

"Pregnant, with the Uchiha heir. When my father passes, I will be the head of the Uchiha clan, then the child will be the heir."

"Uchiha," I said to myself," like Sasuke-sensei."

"Sasuke is my uncle."

"Oh."

I closed my eyes and he chuckled.

"Go to sleep, Narah. I'll still be here when you wake."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I smiled and drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man I loved.

The next day was nice. We slept in and at about noon we decided to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. Sakura was cooking and Faye, Nana, and Kiesha sat at the table waiting for their sandwiches. Tanu was in his highchair munching happily on cherios and waffers.

I smiled to myself, thinking of how Tanu looked almost exactly like her older brother, and prayed that the child inside me would look at least similar to his aunt.

I'd officially decided to stay with Ryou, the Akatsuki, and our child.


	13. Author's Note

**Alright, I'm going to stop here. I know the ending kind of cuts off, but **

**I'm going to make this and it's prequel into a super series. It may take a while, so hang**

** in there for me guys! Next one up is going to be Baby Bound. I'm going to lable it with Sakura and **

**Itachi as the characters, but it's going to actually be Faye and Kisame. Don't hate**

** me,****no flames please, I know they're, like, 35 years apart in age, I'm going to fix that problem.**


End file.
